


Don't Do This

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex also likes to fight, Also they all live upstate not in the city, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because ive been to a city a total of three times, Charles Lee has a flamethrower, Eliza is a nurse, General law breaking, Hercules is the dad friend, Laurens likes to fight, Major Character Injury, Recreational Drug Use, So i dont know what cities are like, Threats of Violence, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is already in trouble with the cops so Laurens fights Lee for him. Lee is crazy, Laurens is dumb, they all solve their problems with violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting to this site so sorry if I fuck up the format or whatever. Also I somehow deleted this so here it is again.

> "Oh my god"
> 
> "What?" Said Laurens, "I think this is a great idea! Who's gonna challenge a dude carrying a sword? No one."
> 
> Mulligan buried his head in his hands and quietly whispered "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Laurens who was now swinging the sword around the room like he was taking down some invisible enemy only rolled his eyes.
> 
> "I'm serious. How do you think this is okay?" Mulligan lifted his head, "You can't just show up to this thing with a real sword."
> 
> "Herc, it's just self preservation. We all know Lee is gonna show up with that homemade flamethrower. If I bring this he'll surrender immediately." Laurens said as he narrowly missed the tv.
> 
> "If you're so concerned with self preservation then why did you agree to this fight in the first place? You got yourself into this you know. No one told you to fight Lee." Mulligan said as he stood up.
> 
> "Not true, Alex said I should fight him." Laurens said indignantly.
> 
> "No I was there and Alex specifically said don't fight him." Said Mulligan as he put on his coat.
> 
> "Okay, well yeah, I mean technically yeah, but I could tell he really wanted me to fight him. Alex would fight Lee himself if he wasn't already on probation." Laurens finally put the sword down.
> 
> "And Alex is on probation because he did exactly what you're about to do." Mulligan picked up his car keys and walked to the door.
> 
> "No I thought Alex was on probation for that thing he did with Jefferson?" Said Laurens, grabbing the sword and following Mulligan to the door.
> 
> "What thing?" asked Mulligan.
> 
> "You didn't hear! Exclaimed Laurens, "Man I thought everyone heard about that."
> 
> "No, nobody tells me anything because my dad's a cop." Said Mulligan, pulling out a cigarette. "It's annoying. Like I ever tell my dad anything."
> 
> "Well you know how Alex totally went radio silent over fall break?" Said  Laurens as he took one of Mulligans cigarettes.
> 
> "Oh yeah," Mulligan laughed, "I did hear about that actually. Man those two absolutely lose their minds when they're together. Do you have a lighter I think Peggy stole mine again, she such a theif."
> 
> Laurens lit his own cigarette then tossed the lighter to Mulligan. "Speaking of Peggy do you know if she's gonna be there tonight?" He asked, "Because it's gonna be really awesome when I win and it would be cool if she was there to see me being amazing."
> 
> Mulligan laughed again, "Yeah I think she's gonna be there, Eliza and Angelica too, which is lucky for you because when you get hit with your own sword Eliza can stitch you up."
> 
> "Ha ha, you make fun of me all you want. I know I'm gonna win. I can feel it." Laurens said, staring at the night sky as they walked.
> 
> "Alright, whatever you say. Seriously though, be careful, if you get seriously hurt we have to go to the hospital, and neither of want that" Said Mulligan.
> 
> "I'm not gonna get hurt. Nothing can touch me tonight. "


	2. Chapter 2

Hercules and Laurens met up with Aaron and Maria a little past midnight. Maria was sitting on the ground, drinking  a bottle of wine, and Aaron was sitting next to her whispering. He stopped as soon as he saw Herc and Laurens approaching.

"So I see you haven't lost you're nerve quite yet, guess I owe you ten bucks Maria." Aaron pulled a crisp ten out of his wallet and handed it to Maria, who smiled and shoved the money into her bra.

"Good," she said, "because I just blew the last of my cash on this." She held up her bottle of wine. "I see you've brought a sword. That's fucking weird." The four of them started walking.

"Well Lee is probably gonna bring his flamethrower. So I figure maybe this will scare him into surrendering. " Said Laurens.

"So, Maria what have you been up to?" Said Mulligan, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Uhg you don't even want to know to be honest. My life basically went to shit after I broke it off with James." She said as she took another swig from the wine bottle.

"Are you okay? I know James can be a dick," Said Laurens, " if he's still messing with you you should let us beat him up. I hate that guy."

"I know," Maria laughed, "I hate him too. I'm fine though." Aaron looked upset. " I actually just got a job at that antique shop on Cobalt st. so that's about the best thing that's happened to me for a while."

"So where is this happening?" She continued, "I was assuming the same place Alex and Thomas fought but Aaron say no?"

"You know that place where Lafayette started that fire? That's where." Answered Mulligan.

"Yeah I know it. Is Lafayette gonna be there? I haven't seen him in a while either." She said, as she pulled out her phone.

"No, I think he's with Washington and Alex tonight. Who are you  calling?" Asked Laurens

"Eliza," she said, "she's bringing me something, I'm just calling to make sure she hasn't forgotten." She walked a few feet in front of them while she was on the phone. As soon as she was out of earshot Aaron turned to them.

"When this is over I really have to talk to you two about Maria."


End file.
